dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests (Dragon Age II)
This page consists all the quests that are available in Dragon Age II. Act 1 Opening Act quest *The Destruction of Lothering Main plot quests *A Friend in the Guard *Long Way Home *Blackpowder Promise *Shepherding Wolves *A Business Discussion *Tranquility *Enemies Among Us *Wayward Son *Act of Mercy *A New Home? *Friends in Low Places (optional) Secondary quests *The Unbidden Rescue *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 1) *Bait and Switch *Fools Rush In *Finders Keepers *The First Sacrifice *An Errant Letter *The Bone Pit *Get Back to Work *Magistrate's Orders *Loose Ends derp Side quests *Bottled Scar 5:34 Exalted *Changing One's Nature *Caste Treatise and House Accounting *Dark Epiphany *Eustice's Pommel *Grimoire of the Apprentice *Last of His Line *Locks of the Golden Fool *Miracle Makers *Map of Occupied Kirkwall *Night Lies *Pier Pressure *Redblossom Special *Remains of the Outlaw Bearded Beast *Remains of the Outlaw Half-Braid Silsam *Secret Rendezvous *Sharp Little Pinpricks *Shawl of Dalesdottir *The Conspirators *The Paragon's Toe *The Remains of Sister Plinth *The Seal of House Talwain *Terror on the Coast Companion quests *The Way It Should Be *Welcome Home *Nice Crime You Have Around Here *Questions and Answers *Talk to Anders *Fenris Recruited *Isabela's Contact *Duty *Birthright *Family History *Portrait of the Past Act closing quest *The Deep Roads Expedition Act 2 Act opening quest *Finding Home Main plot quests *Prime Suspect *Blackpowder Courtesy *Offered and Lost *All That Remains *Following the Qun *Profit and Loss (only if you accept Dougal's loan at the end of Act I) *To Catch a Thief (optional) Secondary quests *Inside Job *Cave Crawling *Cavern of Dead *Pick Up Pickaxes *Raiders on the Cliffs *Fool's Gold *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 2) *Night Terrors Side quests *A Debt in the Family *Bounty Hunter (Chanter's Board) *Elves at Large *The Eyes of Azure Jamos *The Fixer *Forbidden Knowledge *Goosegirl Cameo *Hometown Breed *Honoring the Fallen *How to Frame a Templar *Ladies' Lights Out *The Lost Patrol *The Lowdown *Lyrium-Laced Bilge Hoop *The Midnight Meeting *The One True Pantaloons *Ream-Rot Knife *Seal of Old God Dumat *Search and Rescue *Sketchy on the Details *"South-Song" Gerralt's Corpse *Swatch of the Jackyard *The Underground Railroad *Waxler's Hat *Wentworth's Sixth Finger Companion quests *Anders in the Fade *Visit Anders *Speak to Fenris (Act 2) *A Bitter Pill *Calling on the Captain *Isabela's Ongoing Search *Repentance *Merrill, An Apology *Isabela's Apology *Varric's Apology *Doubts that Linger *Fenris Night Terrors *Plans for the Future *Dissent *Mirror Image *Back From Sundermount *Wooden Halla *An Update *Family Matter *A Story Being Told *The Long Road *Consoling Words *Friendly Concern *The Captain's Condolences *A Ship for Isabela *Tevinter Chantry Amulet *The Book of Shartan *The Tethras Signet Ring *The Starkhaven Longbow *Shield of the Knight Herself (quest) *Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 2) *Questioning Beliefs (Aveline Act 2) *Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 2) *Questioning Beliefs (Isabela Act 2) *Questioning Beliefs (Merrill) *Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian Act 2) Act closing quest *Demands of The Qun Act 3 Act opening quest *Showdown Main plot quests *On The Loose *Best Served Cold Secondary quests *Herbalist's Tasks (Act 3) *Mine Massacre *Finding Nathaniel *A Murder of Crows *Visit Gamlen *Gamlen's Greatest Treasure Side quests *The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect *The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect *The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect *The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound *Kind of Want *Red Run Streets *Reining It In *The Lost Swords *Who Needs Rescuing? *A Noble Agenda *The Last Holdouts *Beware of Dog *King Alistair Companion quests *Speak to Fenris (Act 3) *Alone *A New Path *Faith *Champions and Captains *The New Place *The Storm and what Came Before It *Isabela's Regret *No Rest for the Wicked *A Talking To *A Small Problem *Haunted *Closure *An Anniversary *Favor and Fault *Check on Anders *Justice *Merrill, Friend or Foe *Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 3) *Questioning Beliefs (Aveline Act 3) *Questioning Beliefs (Fenris Act 3) *Questioning Beliefs (Isabela Act 3) *Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian Act 3) *A Rivaini Talisman *Blade of Mercy (quest) *Memento of the Dalish Act closing quest *The Last Straw Category:Dragon Age II quests